Tomas (Survive)
Tomas (pronounced toe-MAHS) is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He is the leader of the prisoners and serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Sick". Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Hardly anything is known about Tomas' life before the outbreak. He was a convicted criminal being held in the prison, but it is unknown what he was imprisoned for. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 In the outbreak's onset, a big rebellion started at the West Georgia Correctional Facility, where Tomas had been imprisoned. Tomas, Oscar, Andrew, Big Tiny, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard. Tomas reports that the guard gave him a gun, locked them in, and then left to call for backup, but the guard never returned and the five prisoners spent 10 months locked inside the cafeteria without fully knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He was seen watching Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, Dale, and Maggie Greene break open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers. He also witnessed the amputation of Daler Horvath's leg. "Sick" Confused about what had just happened, Tomas and the other prisoners ask who Rick and his group are, thinking that they are bandits that have raided the prison. Rick tells Tomas and the others about what has happened to the world, which the prisoners were totally unaware of. Realizing that this prison is the safest place to live, Tomas threatens Rick's group, claiming that the prison belongs to the prisoners, and Rick and his group must leave. After an intense discussion, Rick make an agreement to attain a share of the cafeteria's food in exchange for helping the prisoners clear out walkers from a cell block for the prisoners to live in. During the process of killing walkers, Tomas acts increasingly belligerent towards Rick and the others. Big Tiny gets deeply scratched by a walker and says he feels fine and nothing was going to happen. As the other prisoners ask Rick if there is any way of saving Big Tiny's life, Tomas kills Tiny with no hesitation by brutally smashing his head in. This raises concern for Rick and Daryl, who prepare to take him out if he makes any further hostile moves. Later, the group enters the laundry room with the entrance to the other cellblock, and Rick instructs Tomas to open a single door. After opening both and allowing in the full group of Walkers, Tomas justifies his actions by saying "Shit happens." While the group members are killing walkers in the laundry room, Tomas then intentionally swings his weapon too close to Rick whilst attacking a walker, and then pushes another walker onto him; Rick manages to survive after Daryl stabs this walker in the back of the head. The prisoners finish killing the remaining walkers. The grotesque decapitation of Susie and Rachel Greene caught the survivors off-guard. Tomas continued his spree with his sights set on Andrea, who was alone in the laundry room. He attempted to cut her head off but instead only managed to slice Andrea's face and earlobe. Andrea managed to escape to the grounds of the penitentiary, and Tomas followed her outside with his knife proclaiming his desire to kill her. Rick witnessed Andrea flee. In a fit of absolute fury, Rick disarmed Tomas and proceeded to brutally beat him with his fists. Tomas was beaten nearly to the point of death, with his body and face being severely broken and mangled. While Rick confronted the shocked community on hanging Tomas and why it needed to be done, Tomas was isolated in a cell. The vengeful Maggie Greene unloaded her entire side-arm's magazine into Tomas. Later, at the request of Hershel, Tomas' corpse is thrown to the zombie hordes outside of the prison, where it's ripped apart by the masses. Death Killed By *Maggie Greene After having killed her sisters, Rachel and Susie, and trying to kill Andrea, Maggie shoots Tomas several times in the back. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tomas has killed: *Big Tiny *Rachel Greene (Alive) *Susie Greene (Alive) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Category:Survive Characters